Broken
by The Princess Wolf
Summary: When Hermione is repeatedly absused at home, Harry and Ron come to her rescue. But the person they find is no longer brave, courageous Hermione. Who will they be taking with them to Hogwarts their final year? Veela involved soon. DH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my third fic in progress, my second HP. I've been going crazy with this story line in my head and reading other people's has inspired me to write mine! Woo Hoo!!!! lol So here we go. Please tell me what you think so I'll know if I should keep going. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. You know how it goes.**

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione watched from under her bed at the feet pacing back and forth across her floor. She tried to control her breathing so that she wouldn't be heard, but was afraid she was failing. She watched as the pair of ugly work boots kicked the chair to her desk and stomp back out the door.

She waited to make sure he was gone before she slowly crawled out from her hiding place. Her legs were aching from his latest wave of anger.

If only she could use magic. If only she had an owl of her own. She was tired of _if only_. She curled into a little ball in the center of her bed and drifted off to sleep, only to wake up shortly after in a cold sweat, the cause of the same nightmare she's had since he moved in with them.

She stood up, deciding that if she could just get out of the house she was sure she could ride the Night Bus to Diagon Alley. From there she was sure she could get to the Burrow.

Her first thought was to pack her trunk, but realized it was to big to carry without the use of magic, so she settled with stuffing as many clothes as she could into a shoulder bag.

Standing at the first landing of the stair case, she waited until she could hear the loud laughter filtering in from the living room died down. Usually on the weekends, he stayed downstairs and fell asleep. She crept down the stairs, avoiding every creak and every groan of the wooden stairs. There was one particular step which she knew she couldn't avoid and silently begged that the loudness of the straining grain wouldn't wake the sleeping man in the living room.

When she finally made it to the door, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She could smell the cool night air. But just when she was about to take her first step towards freedom, the door was violently slammed shut.

Hermione jumped and looked directly into the face of the person she was trying to avoid. His fierce eyes told her she was in serious trouble.

"Where are you going?" he sneered at her.

"I, I…I was just…" she stuttered. She couldn't seem to find words while he glared at her.

"You were just going to what, Hermione? Leave?" He laughed at the idea. "But then I'd have no one to bring me things or make me lunch? Who will I have to make me money?"

"Please." It was not more than a whisper.

"Go back to your room, you good for nothing rat." He spat the last word and threw her towards the stairs. She ran to the top before he could grab her again.

She made sure not to slam the door and fell into the mattress of her bed, sobbing. But she wasn't there for very long before the door slammed open. Hermione jumped and fell onto the floor.

"Don't you hide from me!" he roared. He stomped to where the girl lay shaking and pulled her violently to her feet. "Don't you _ever_ hide from me."

Pain shot up her spine as he threw her into the wall across from her bed. She slumped to the floor, hoping that he would just leave. But he didn't. He came at her again, this time with a closed fist, leaving her lip busted and her nose bleeding.

"Please," she whispered again. "Please stop."

Her cries only made him laugh as he pulled her to her feet again. "Don't worry Hermione, I still need you."

The edge in his voice sent chills down her spine. She knew what he meant and hated it with every fiber of her being.

"You're nothing, little girl, nothing but a freak." He laughed again, as if it were all some funny game. "There will be no dinner for you tonight; you've been a very bad girl."

And with that he grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her forehead into the nightstand next to her bed, causing black spots to blur her vision and blood to roll down her cheek.

She wasn't sure how long she lay on the ground where he left her. But soon she heard a loud tapping noise off in the distance, as if there was something sharp hitting her window. She looked up through groggy eyes from the floor. There was a white blur on the outside of her window, pecking madly at the glass.

Slowly, Hermione inched towards the window. When she finally got there, it took all of her dwindling strength to pull herself up enough to push the glass open. She collapsed to the floor again and the white bird fluttered into the room and landed next to her, hooting softly.

"Hedwig," she whispered. The snowy owl chirped in response and stuck out its leg to her. There was a letter attached to it with her name scrawled across the front. She tried to undo the tight little string, but her fingers failed her. She sighed, exhausted, as she looked at the now bloodied envelope. She could barely move, much less read a letter.

"Go, Hedwig, go back to Harry," she whispered. Silently she prayed that Harry would see the blood and realize she needed help. As the white owl soared back through the window, she let the darkness she'd been fighting take her over.

**Fin. Reviews are like thank you cards; everyone loves getting them, but some people are just too inconsiderate to write them. [ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I know that there was probably some confusion about who it was that was in the first chapter. Don't worry my friends, all will be explained in the next chapter! Don't fret! Reviews are fun though! Thank yous are at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is my secret identity and it took me forever to write my last book even though…giggle…even though…giggle giggle sorry, I couldn't say it with a strait face! Haha Anyways, I don't own anything Harry Potter-ish! lol **

**Chapter 2:**

"Finally, Hedwig, how long does it take to get to Hermione's and back?" Harry griped, opening the window for his elegant owl. She stuck out her leg to him and he noticed the letter he had sent being retuned to him.

"What is this, Hedwig?" The big just nipped at his fingers as he untied the envelope. "Ouch, okay."

Flipping the envelope over, he noticed the small smears of blood along the paper. He saw that the seal hadn't been broken, either.

"Ron! Ron, come quick," Harry yelled. He had been spending the summer at the Burrow with his redheaded second family and was presently huddled in the room he shared with Ron.

"What is it Harry? I could hear you shouting all the way outside!" he grumbled.

"I think Hermione is in trouble," he told him, showing him the unopened letter.

"Let's go," he said. Without a second thought, both boys mounted their brooms outside of the burrow and flew to their best friend's aid.

They arrived at Hermione's house after the long flight and shook out their tight muscles. Together they walked to the front door and stowed their brooms behind some the decorative chairs. Harry knocked on the door, loud enough he was sure anyone inside would here, but no one answered. Ron tried with the same outcome.

"I wonder why she isn't answering. All the lights are on," Ron said. "Which window is hers?"

"I think it's that one, just there," Harry replied, pointing up at the second story window directly above the front door, the only window that didn't have a light on. "I'm not sure though. I've always used the door when visiting."

"Here, gimme a boost," Ron muttered. Harry bent down and helped lift Ron up and onto the ledge above the porch. The redheaded wizard peered into the dark room. He couldn't see any details, but could make out the shadowy outline of a bed and Hermione's sleeping form.

"She's asleep," he called down to Harry.

"Is the window open?" he called back.

"Yeah," Ron replied. He gently pulled the glass towards him and as quietly as he could, stepped inside the room. As he walked towards the sleeping Hermione, he could have sworn he stepped on pieced of broken glass.

He gently touched the girl's cold shoulder and shook. But she didn't wake up.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Wake up."

But still, she didn't stir. Ron felt his way around the nightstand next to the bed and flicked on the lamp light. What he saw made his heart break.

Lying on the bed was his best friend, a girl he'd come to know and love. She was not asleep, but unconscious. Every piece of exposed flesh was covered in deep purple bruises and her pillow was covered in blood.

Ron felt for a pulse and was immensely relieved when he discovered she was still alive, even if it was barely. He ran back to the window and called down to his waiting friend.

"Harry! Get up here fast, she's hurt, badly!"

In seconds the dark haired companion was on his broom and through the window. Then he was at her side, disgusted with what he saw.

"What happened here?" he asked Ron.

"I don't rightly know, but we have to get her out of here," he said to Harry. He looked around the destroyed room. "Look at this place, something terrible has happened. Let's go."

He lifted Hermione off of the bed, placing one arm behind her back and one under her legs. He followed behind Harry and left the room, taking the stairs slowly so as not to hit her against the wall or the railing.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they were stopped by a large man with dark hair. He hadn't showered in days and reeked of alcohol. He swayed in front of the two teenage boys and laughed at the unmoving form of Hermione.

"Where do you think you're going with my niece?" he grunted at them.

Harry scoffed at the man and drew his wand. "Move."

The man laughed again. "You act like I don't know about the rules your kind have to follow. She's told me all about how you lot aren't aloud to use magic outside of the stupid school."

Harry just smiled. "Did she also tell you that law only applies to under aged wizards?"

He saw the confidence fade from the man's face. "And lucky for us, I just turned seventeen."

With a flick of his wrist the man standing in front of them went flying across the room and slammed into a nearby recliner, successfully turning it upside down. Harry walked towards the man on the ground, his wand still at the ready.

He was unconscious. Together he and Ron left the muggle house with Hermione.

"Do you think you could apparate with her?" Ron asked. "I leave pieces of myself behind most of the time; I don't want to risk hurting her any further."

"Yeah, I've done it before," Harry said. Ron passed Hermione to him and with a pop, they disappeared.

Ron returned to the front porch and retrieved their brooms. Soon, he was back at his home and was greeted with loud commotion.

**Fin.**

**A/N: So tell me what you think! Please? I'll love you forever!!! And return the favor! **

**I just want yall yes i'm a texan to know that this is the most feedback in a first chapter i've ever had!!!! So thank yall so much! I've never felt more loved. Thanks to all the story alerts and fav. authors, and most of all thanks for the reviews!**

nellz21

Hotkat144

lsobel Ana

Kwebbeltje

Remy's little gurl

**Again ,thank yall all so much!**

**Princess Wolf (AKA Wolfie)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter three. The confusion about the mystery man is all cleared up here. No, it's not her father. I hate it when people do that, make Hermione's parents abuse her. I just never saw that happening. But I know some of you are wondering when Draco will come into the picture. Never fear, he will be here! In the next chapter or two, when the go back to Hogwarts, he'll show up. But any who, here it is. **

**Disclaimizzle: Nothing is mine, yet I own it all at the same time. The snow falls on our heads and in wonderment I puzzle over the ownership of the laws of life. Who owns thee and who owns the owned? (I don't own Harry Potter.) So ends the mysterious mystery of the mysterium myst. Sorry, I'm bored with the usual disclaimer already. Sad, isn't it? lol **

**Chapter 3:**

"Hermione, dear, I'm so glad you're finally awake."

The girl groaned as she tried to move.

"Up, up, up," the older woman shunned. "Lie still, you're in a safe place."

"Mrs. Weasley?" the words came out slurred and almost unrecognizable.

"Yes dear." Molly fussed over the blankets covering Hermione. "Just get some more sleep. When Harry showed up with you, you were in such bad shape."

"What?" Hermione groaned again. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry, just sleep now."

She contentedly complied.

When she woke up again, she had no idea how much time had passed, but it was dark outside. She sat up and felt around for her wand. It was lying next to her on a table.

"Lumos," she whispered. She looked around the familiar room and knew exactly where she was. She climbed out of the well-known bed and tip-toed to the door. She was surprised at first to find that there was no pain anywhere on her body; all of her wounds had been magically healed. She had been so used to the constant feeling that she had forgotten how it felt to not feel pain.

She crept up the stairs to where she knew the boys stayed. Sitting in the hallway in front of the door was Ginny. The younger girl had a miniature broom zooming around her head in every direction imaginable.

The broom clattered to the floor when she noticed Hermione standing near the stairs.

"Hermione!" she stood up, but Hermione held up a finger in front of her lips. "Oh, I'll let you talk to them alone. Mum made me guard the door. They kept trying to sneak into your room."

"Thank you, Ginny."

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered in her ear as they hugged.

Ginny left and walked quietly down the stairs. Hermione waited for her to leave her sight before slowly pushing the door open just a crack. She peaked in and saw Harry hanging upside down from the bed, drawing circles on the floor. Ron was huddled in the corner with his hands in his hair and looking worn. Fred and George were playing a very violent game of wizard chess in another corner.

She pushed the door a little further opened. It creaked and all of the occupants of the room looked up. It only took a few seconds for realization to dawn on them before Harry and Ron sprang up from where they were sitting and run to her. They reached her at the same time and both boys wrapped their arms around her. She never wanted to let go.

"Thank you," she whispered as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Thank you so much."

"You know we'd do anything for you Hermione," Ron whispered in her left ear.

"Yeah, we love you 'Mione," Harry said from her other side.

She noticed Fred and George sitting on the other side of the room, their game of chess carelessly forgotten.

"What are you two doing in here?" she asked.

"Mum locked them up with us to keep them from going back and killing that guy. She said it wouldn't do anyone any good for the both of them to be locked up in Azkaban for the rest of their lives," Ron told her.

She eyed the twins who were both looking in different directions.

"But why?" she asked.

"You're family, Hermione. When Harry showed up with you in the condition you were in," Fred said.

"We just couldn't sit by and let someone do that to family," George finished.

Both Fred and George were red cheeked and fidgeting with their clothes. She released her two saviors and approached the twins. She hugged them both and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said to them.

They nodded and decided to leave her with Harry and Ron, but only after Hermione made them promise not to leave the house.

"What happened to you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She had been dreading that question, but knew it was coming. She sat down on the closest bed and folded her hands together.

"Sit down," she instructed them. They sat on each side of her on the bed. She sighed, wondering where to begin.

"Just start at the beginning," Ron encouraged.

"If only I could find the beginning," she whispered back.

"Start with that man at your house," Harry said. "Who was that?"

"That's my uncle. He moved in with us before last term," her voice was quiet.

"Does he hurt you, Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Does he…do other stuff to you?" Harry could barely bring himself to ask the question.

"No, _he_ didn't."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked questioningly.

"Well," she gulped. "He would bring home _other_ people. They would pay him."

"Hermione," Harry gasped. "Where were you're parents during all of this?"

Tears were gently rolling down her cheeks now. "They travel during the summers. They decided that it would be okay if I stayed home this summer so that I could visit my friends." She sniffled and waited for someone to ask her another question. But no one did.

Uncontrollable sobs consumed Hermione as her two friends comforted her. Harry held her hand while Ron wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him.

"Everything will be okay, Hermione," Ron told her.

"He's never going to touch you again." The sureness of Harry's words comforted the girl. She didn't want to go back to her room, too afraid of being alone.

So Hermione leaned on the shoulders of her two best friends and drifted to sleep.

**Fin.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love actually getting them! Next chapter might take a couple of days b/c i'm doing some christmas stuff...but them i'm on break and will have a long time to write! **

.Smart.Ass.Punk.

Queen of Pink Flamingos

both of yalls names are amazing! lol

0-Jackie-0

Devilchild93

Hotkat144

rose-shadow0523

hikari90

PinkMusicalCherry

Remy's little gurl

Kwebbeltje

**Yall are all amazing! Thanks so much. And if I left anyone out, let me know[**

**Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this one took longer to post. Holiday stresses got me tired all the time. Senioritis driving my softball coaches and my parents crazy and lots of stupid college stress. Grr… [ Anyways, I'll just start it. Oh, one more thing, should I start naming my chapters? I never really do. Only on my one twilight fic. Feed back? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only stalk him. **

**Chapter 4:**

"Do you have everything you need, dear?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Well, everything from here. I need a few books that aren't on our lists. I'll meet you back at the train," Hermione told the motherly older woman.

"Alright," she replied, fussing over the bits and pieces she'd gathered on they're shopping excursion. "Would you like me to find the boys and send them to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I don't think Harry and Ron like to hang around with me while in a book store. They tend to get bored. Besides, I don't think even a blast ended skrewt could pull those two out of that silly quidditch shop." she laughed and gave Mrs. Weasley a quick hug then walked in the opposite direction.

She entered the book store and immersed herself in the vast selection of literature. Soon she was so distracted that she didn't realize someone had appeared next to her. So, naturally, she jumped when a rather annoyed voice barked her name.

"Geez, are you deaf or just stupid, Granger?"

Hermione let out a small yelp and dropped the book she was scanning through, successfully knocking over the entire shelf in front of her. She bent down to pick up the fallen books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she mumbled without looking up. "I feel like such a klutz."

She stood back up and came face to face with someone she really didn't feel like encountering.

"Malfoy," she murmured, and returned to her selection of literature. "What brings you here?"

"Same thing as you," he spat. "I guess you _are_ just stupid."

"Whatever," she replied in a small voice. She set down one book and picked up another she had already decided to buy. She turned away from her unwanted guest and headed for the next wall of books.

"Hey," he said as he followed her. "I wasn't done talking to you."

"Please just leave me alone, Malfoy. I really don't want to fight with you." Malfoy didn't miss the pleading in her voice.

"But why would I leave," he asked, taking full advantage of her annoyed mood. He grabbed the book she was holding and tossed it behind him. "I'm having so much fun."

She walked past him and picked up the discarded book. The tip of his shoe caught it before she could and it skidded across the floor.

"Please, Draco?" she whispered.

The fact that she called him by his first name surprised him, but not nearly as much as the look she gave him. She looked as if she were about to burst into tears. He picked up the book and handed it to her, but right as her fingers brushed the spine, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He noticed how her muscles tensed and she flinched away from him.

"I'll be around, Granger, and I'll be watching." He brushed past her and out the door.

Hermione held onto the book so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She took a deep breath and went to pay. She was so shook up that she almost left without her change.

_It's just Malfoy, _she kept telling herself. _It's just Malfoy._ She knew that he was just a nuisance and that he would never do anything to her in a room full of people. She knew that outside of school he couldn't even use magic to torture her.

Then why was she so scared? She found herself terrified of his piercing eyes and his muscular hands. When he grabbed her arm, she felt as if she might explode on the inside. She knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help feeling the terror inside when he looked at her.

"Hermione," someone called. Again, she jumped. She hadn't realized she walked straight to the quidditch shop where Ron and Harry were browsing. "Are you alright?"

"What?" she asked, coming out of her trance.

"I asked if you were okay. You looked sort of out of it," Ron said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about school."

"Okay," Harry said. "Come look at this. It's the latest in eye protection, Hermione. The glass is shatter proof and fog proof and it doesn't even…"

Hermione tuned him out, nodding here and there when the conversation called for it. It was usually what she did when the boys got to talking about their favorite sport. Once they were done browsing and had purchased a few miniscule objects, Hermione followed the two boys out of the shop and back into the streets of Diagon Alley. They made their way to the Hogwarts Express and loaded their trunks. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny found them just a few minutes before the train was set to depart.

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley fussed. "Does everyone have their things?"

"Yes, mum." Ginny said as she gave her mother a hug. "We'll see you at Christmas."

After they said their goodbyes, the group of friends turned to board the train, but Hermione felt someone grabbed her arm. She turned to face George Weasley.

"Can I speak with you before you leave?" he asked, a serious look plaguing his usually bright face. "It will only take a moment."

She nodded at Harry, Ron and Ginny, signaling to go ahead. She pulled her arm free from his grasp and faced George. "Sure."

She followed him to a secluded pillar and couldn't help but feel a bit anxious at the isolation of the place. "Um, what do you need, George? Shouldn't you be at the shop?"

"Well, yeah, but I wanted to talk to you before you left," he replied, scratching his head and glancing around. "Look, I know that no one will mess with you while Harry and Ron are around, but I know that they have their own stuff to do, so they're not always with you. It's just, well if you need anything, if anyone messes with you, just owl me and, well, I'll come deal with it."

He was still looking down as the words came out. From where she was standing, Hermione could see his neck and ears go red.

"Thank you," she said, close to tears. "You know, I might take you up on that."

He looked up and her, a smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"But I swear, if you test even _one_ of your products on the first years I will hex you into oblivion."

This made him laugh. He hugged Hermione around the shoulders and noticed when her muscles tensed. He let go. A whistle sounded announced that the train would soon be departing.

"Will I see you at Christmas?" he asked.

"I'm fairly certain you will," she replied, the smile disappearing from her features. "My parents are going to be in Hawaii over Christmas."

"Well, then there's no doubt that I won't see you," he said. "Because there is no way you're going home by yourself."

"Thank you, George." The whistle sounded again. "I really should be going. Again George, thank you. I'll be sure to write."

She gently touched his arm and then turned to leave. She found her friends sitting together in a compartment by themselves. She sat down next to Ron and stared out the window, thinking about her home at Hogwarts. She thought about the library, her precious library. The one place where she could loose herself with no thoughts of her Talon, her uncle, it was the only place that she could have no worries in the world. She couldn't wait to get back to it.

"Hermione!"

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want anything from the trolley?" Harry asked, as though he had repeated himself more than once.

"Oh," she replied. "No thank you."

The lady pushing the trolley left and closed the door again.

"What's up with you, Hermione? It's like you're always in your own little world." Ron said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, really." She tried to make her voice as convincing as possible. "I'm just happy about getting back to Hogwarts."

"Me too, Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron told her. "Besides, we're prefects this year, and you're head girl, Hermione. We get to do whatever we want."

Harry and Ginny laughed, but Hermione gave Ron a nudge in the ribs. "Just because you have power doesn't mean you can abuse it."

"C'mon Hermione, it's our last year at Hogwarts. You should really loosen up and have some fun." Ron rubbed the sore spot on his side. "That hurt, you know."

Hermione sighed and went back to gazing at the countryside. Soon, she would be back to what she considered her true home.

**Fin. **

**A/N: Yay! I'm excited…Draco will be present a lot more now. I just haven't quite decided in which direction I'm going to take this story yet. On one hand, there's the lovey dovey Hermione/Draco mushiness where they fall in love and he saves her from herself and they live happily ever after and so on and what not. On the other hand, there's an epic tragedy including a steamy love triangle between Hermione, Draco and George where someone(s) end up dieing and it's a whole giant disaster. lol **

**I need some help. Tell me which direction you think I should go. I'm having trouble deciding. But for now I'll just sit back and have a Pirates of the Caribbean movie marathon and await your beautiful reviews! **

Hasta Luego!

Love Wolfie!

P.s.

sorry about no thanking my reviewers! i really do love yall. i'll make sure to mention everyone in the next chapter. i'm sorta pressed for time at the moment. sorry. i love yall so much!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the loonnngg update. The holidays were totally crazy and now it's finals week at school. Registered for the ACT which I should have taken a loonggg time ago, blahdy blah blah blah. This chapter was hard for me to write. I know where I want to go with this fic, I just don't know how to get it there. Anyways, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd magic me some super sneakers! That's right, super sneakers. They would match my super cape! mwahahaha! **

**Chapter 5:**

"You have double potions with us right, Hermione?" Ron asked across the breakfast table. "I think I'll die if you don't."

"Hmm?"

"Double potions?" Ron said.

"Oh, yeah. Same hour as you," she mumbled.

Ron snagged the schedule from her hands and groaned.

"What are you moaning about?" Harry asked between bites of scrambled eggs.

"As always, potions with the Slytherins."

Harry groaned, too.

"I need to go to the girl's room; I'll meet you two outside of the dungeons, okay?" Hermione asked. She stood up and gathered her things.

"Do you want Ginny to go with you?" Ron asked.

"No, I'll be fine." She turned and walked out of the great hall. She had begun feeling nervous. She had been sitting with Ron on her left and Harry on her right. Every time one of them would reach across her to grab more food, or accidentally bump into her arm, she had to focus to make herself not tremble. It was giving her a headache.

She had her head down and was trying to focus on her footsteps when she was suddenly knocked to the ground. Her books were scattered around her and her hands were stinging.

"Sorry," mumbled a ruff voice. "Oh, it's _you_."

"Malfoy," she gritted as began picking up her things. He bent down and grabbed the same book that she had dropped in the book shop in Diagon Alley.

"I thought you'd be done with this already," he commented. He absent mindedly handed her the book, but she didn't take it. Hermione stayed frozen to the ground. He thrust the book towards her again, but she didn't move.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Granger?" he said, his voice loud enough to echo off of the walls. Hermione flinched.

He threw the book down forcefully and stormed away. He couldn't help but think about what was wrong with the girl. Her tormented face plagued his mind as he headed down to the Slytherin common room. He had just gotten comfortable in his favorite chair when Snape appeared in front of him.

"The headmaster's office," he growled at him. Malfoy glared at him for interrupting his relaxation. "Now!"

"Okay! I'm going," the boy grumbled as he left the comforts of his chair.

He decided to take his sweet time on his way to Dumbledore's office. He stopped off in the kitchens on his way and grabbed a snack, he had a chat with a few portraits and even stopped to torture a first year Ravenclaw.

When he finally reached the top of the stairway and knocked on the large door, a good half an hour had passed. He smirked at his successful delay and entered the room. Then abruptly wanted to turn around and walk back out.

Hermione Granger was sitting in a chair across from the old man behind his desk. Hermione was looking uncomfortable and was as far away from the old headmaster as her chair would allow.

"What is this about?" Draco growled.

"Please, mister Malfoy. Sit down."

"Whatever she says I did, it's a lie," Malfoy claimed as he sat in the seat next to Hermione.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy, this is about our head boy and girl," Dumbledore chuckled. "Lemondrop?" 

"No," Malfoy declined while Hermione shook her head. "What do you mean? I'm not head boy. I never received a letter."

"Mr. Malfoy, please let me explain before you go assuming things," Dumbledore said sternly. "There was a set back in the decision making process this term, then a number of other obstacles prevented us from sending out our head letters. Well, the decision has been made. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, congratulations. You are our new head boy and girl."

Draco sat in his chair, stunned. He had just assumed that someone else had been chosen. He glanced over at Hermione who was staring at the ground, a small smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

"Well," Malfoy said. "What now?"

"As you know, the heads share most classes and living quarters, so here are your new schedules and you must decide on your password together." He handed both students a role of parchment. "If you follow the paintings, they shall show you to your rooms, where you will find all of your belongings."

"What?" Malfoy yelled, jumping up from his chair. "I have to share a dormitory with _that_?"

He pointed a finger at Hermione. He noticed that she didn't seem angry like when he usually insulted her. She looked, zoned out.

"Mr. Malfoy, you won't be sleeping in the same bed. We are trying to present a united front to the rest of the student body. So this war you've had between the two of you these past years ends now." The headmaster stood up and indicated that they could leave.

"I would really hate to have to remover you from your positions, this is a great honor."

"Sure," Draco spat. "Let's go, Granger."

He got all the way to the door before he noticed no one was behind him. "Granger! Are you coming or not?"

"What?" Hermione said, as if coming out of a trance.

"Let's go! I don't have all day!"

She stood up and slowly followed him out of the door and down the winding staircase. She followed him as he was directed by the portraits and stood next to him in front of a large painting.

Hermione looked up and saw in front of her two people, a boy and a girl. They were on their knees facing each other with their hands intertwined, behind them, the sky was on fire.

"Granger!"

"What? What did I miss?" she asked.

"The password, Granger, the password. My lord, where have you been for the past half hour?"

"Um, well I," Hermione couldn't create a full sentence. "It's just…"

"Look, I don't really care. Let's just decide on a password and ignore each other for the rest of the year." Draco said. "Okay, password, password. What should we use as a password? How about…Mudblood?"

"I don't care," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Malfoy asked, dumbstruck. "Did you seriously just agree to that?"

"I said I didn't care, Malfoy. Just choose the password so I can go to sleep," she replied. "Please?"

Draco turned to the portrait. Both figures were turned in their direction, waiting for their password. "Vanilla Rain."

Both figures nodded and the frame swung forward. Hermione followed Malfoy into a large common room. There were two couches facing each other near the giant fireplace. Around them were matching chairs. There was one entire wall filled with bookshelves on which sat a large selection of literature. Hermione was amazed. She walked towards them while Draco sat in one of the chairs.

The entire common room was decorated in dark browns and greens. It looked very earthy. Draco plopped down into an exact replica of his favorite chair in the Slytherin common room. He sighed out loud and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back against the chair.

"Malfoy," a small voice called.

"What?" he groaned.

"I'm going to bed now," Hermione replied quietly. "I just thought you should know."

"Why in the hell would _I_ care, Granger?" he snapped.

"Well I just, I..." she finished her sentence with a small squeak and bounded up the stairs. She slammed the door shut and fell onto a large, red and gold, queen sized mattress. She buried her face in one of the many pillows and screamed as loud as she could.

The entire time she was sitting in Dumbledore's office, even though she couldn't help it, she was terrified that he was going to do something to her. She had learned a long time ago to zone out, to go somewhere safe in her mind, whenever Talon walked into the room.

She turned over and faced the ceiling. It was decorated with elegant red and gold fabrics cascading from the center of the room where a beautiful chandelier hung. Hermione pointed her wand at the light and was covered in complete darkness. She enclosed herself under the feather comforter and sobbed. She cried until her eyes ran dry and then fell asleep.

Downstairs in the common room Draco was engulfed in the new mystery that was Hermione Granger. Who was this new person he was sharing a dormitory with? It definitely wasn't the same girl whose intensity made him enjoy teasing her. And it surely wasn't the same girl who had slapped him in their third year. This new person was shy and troubled. She wasn't Hermione Granger.

And that upset him.

He realized that he was thinking about the head girl entirely too much and decided to go to sleep. He was at the top of the stairs and stopped. To his right he could hear a muffled scream, followed shortly after by quiet sobs. He took a step towards Hermione's door, then immediately realized what he was doing and went straight to his room. He shut the door and dressed for bed.

**A/N: AnNNnndd finished! FINALLY!!!! I know that's what y'all are all thinking. Sorry it took so long, but I finals and then softball tryouts which sucked and just a whole bunch of stressful stuff. So annywayys...I'll try and get the next one up a little bit sooner. I've been really engrossed in some Veela stories recently. Some of them are really good. I encourage all of you to go search for them!!! I just want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! And I'll update soon! Toodles!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I really have no excuse as to why this one is sooo late

**A/N: I really have no excuse as to why this one is sooo late. I apologize with all that I have. Just a lot going on I guess. So here you go. **

**Disclaimer: Blah. I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't really know what else to say. **

**Chapter 6**

Hermione rolled over onto her side and stretched. She had forgotten what it was like to sleep through the night. After a long shower she dressed for the day. As she was walking down the stairs towards the common room, she didn't see Malfoy coming up, and ran straight into him. In an effort to keep her balance she leaned all her weight on the railing, causing her to successfully tumble over the side. A loud scream escaped as she barely managed to grab the railing. As she hung precariously in the air, an unexpected hand reached over.

"Give me you hand, Granger," Malfoy said as he reached for her white-knuckled hand on the metal railing.

"No!" she yelled and inadvertently jerked her hand away. She screamed again.

"Are you insane?" he yelled at her. He reached for her again, but still she recoiled from him. "I don't know what your problem is, but if you'd rather plummet to the ground and break your legs rather then let me help you then so be it."

He acted like he was going to walk away when she decided she needed him. "Wait! Please help me Malfoy!"

"That's what I thought," he mumbled as he reached for her hand again. He wrapped his fingers around Hermione's tiny wrist and pulled with all his might. The frail girl was surprisingly lighter than he thought she would be and came flying towards him. He stepped back as she flipped back over the railing and lay on the stairs. He heard a sickening crunch when she landed.

Hermione stayed face down on the stairs; she bit down on her lip hard. I small droplet of blood fell onto the stair closest to her face. She gasped as she tried to move her arm. It was broken, she could tell.

"Granger?" came a quiet voice from beside her.

She didn't answer.

"Granger!" Draco yelled.

"Go away," she whispered. "Please."

"I will do no such thing. You are injured and as head boy it is my duty to see to it that you get to the hospital wing," he spouted.

"I'm not going to tell you," she murmured as she tried to stand up.

"What?" he asked.

"You're trying to figure out what's wrong with me," she replied. She gave up on standing and stayed sitting. "You want to know the reason no one can touch me."

"For your information," he started, but stopped. "That's exactly what I was trying to find out."

"I hope you didn't get your hopes up," she spat.

"Not really, but I have my ways of finding things out though," he said. He stood up and moved down a few stairs so that he was almost at her same eye level. "You will tell me."

Hermione flinched at the menacing tone he had taken. "N-no, I won't."

He leaned in close to her face, their noses barely an inch apart. "Tell me."

"I c-can't," she turned her face away.

"You can," his voice never wavered. He slowly raised his hand and moved it in the direction of her face. He watched as she trembled.

"Please," she whispered. "Don't touch me."

She leaned away as his hand inched closer and closer. "Tell me, now."

Just when he was about to brush the features of her face, she broke. "Fine, I'll tell you."

She sobbed and tried to steady her breathing. "It was my uncle, Talon. He moved in with us." Her voice was barely audible. Sobs racked her body as she tried to keep going. "It was okay at first, my parents loved him. But he was just a lazy slob. When my parents went on vacation he made me do all the housework and run all his errands. It was fine, I didn't really have anything else to do, but then I broke a plate in the kitchen. I was washing the dishes and it just slipped from my fingers."

She paused and Draco hoped that this wasn't the end of the story; it wasn't at all what he expected so far. He watched as Hermione rolled up the sleeve of her shirt. Draco realized the story just got a little more interesting.

Running along the inside of her elbow was a pale pink line stretching all the way down to her wrist. "He picked up a broken piece and attacked me. I had never been so scared in my life."

Draco stayed silent as she rolled her sleeve back down. "That's not all though. He was always bringing people over. I never knew who they were, but they were always there. They always wanted something, but whatever I did, it was never enough. It was never enough."

Draco watched as the girl in front of him broke down into tears. The girl he had never seen cry before. This was the girl who he had taunted for years and never even flinched. Now she couldn't even stand to be looked at.

"I, I never thought-"

"You never thought what, Malfoy?" she burst out. "You never thought anyone would ever want to touch a dirty mudblood like me? Say it, Malfoy!" A loud yelp escaped her lips when she accidentally bumped her arm.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing," he said. He stood up and held his hand out to her.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"You can, Granger. If you keep saying you can't then you never will," he reached down and gently grabbed her hand with his. Making sure not to jar her injured arm, he pulled her to her feet. "See, we've already made progress."

He led her down the rest of the stairs and out into the hallway. She followed closely behind him. Even though it was Sunday, there were still people cluttering in small groups through out the school. Whenever the two would walk past said groups, Draco would push Hermione close to the wall and put as much distance between her and the other students as possible. This baffled Hermione, but she was immensely thankful. They finally reached the infirmary.

"Pompfry!" Draco yelled. "We need assistance."

"That's Madam Pompfry to you young man," she grunted as she waddled towards them. "Oh dear, what has happened?"

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking this morning and fell down the stairs," Hermione replied sheepishly. The old woman pursed her lips at the girl.

"You really should be more careful, Miss Granger. People might think this wasn't an accident," she said as she softly lifted the sleeve of Hermione's shirt. A dark bruise was revealed when the fabric reached just above her elbow. "Oh my, this isn't new, a few days old by the coloring."

Madam Pompfry eyed the girl suspiciously.

Draco saw Hermione's eyes grow large at these words. He jumped in before she could break down into tears.

"Don't even insinuate that I pushed her you old bat! If my father were here right now he would-" he was cut off by a small hand over his mouth.

"Please, it's really quite painful."

The old woman had a malicious look on her face. "Fine," she said, and muttered the spell to fix Hermione's arm.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. "I fell, really. Let's go, Draco."

She latched onto his arm and turned him towards the door. She held on tightly as she pulled him through each corridor until she found a dark passage way that was deserted. Hermione leaned against the far wall while Malfoy leaned against the one across from her. There was a moment of awkward silence and then strangled laugh echoed through the hall.

"Did you see the look on her face," Hermione laughed. "When you called her an 'old bat'?"

Draco's face broke into a slight grin. "I was sure she was going to hex me."

"Thank you," she said as the giggles died down. "I really appreciated that."

"Whatever," he mumbled, realizing how nice he was being. "I just didn't want her to be blaming me."

"Still," she murmured, "thanks."

Draco almost replied a quiet 'you're welcome,' but caught himself. Instead, he replied rather harshly, "whatever," then turned to storm away. It wasn't until he was halfway to the Great Hall that he noticed small footsteps quietly following behind him. He turned to see Hermione.

"What do you want?" he yelled. He watched her jump.

"Um, I…" she stammered. "It's just, you're the only person who doesn't completely terrify me. And I know that is irrational and insane given our history, but it's true. Probably because of your blatant detest of my blood and revulsion of being near me. I guess I just don't think you'd ever want to touch me because of my heritage."

"What's your point, Granger?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, It just don't feel comfortable around other people right now, especially males," she replied.

"Who cares?" he yelled, finally exasperated with her pointless rambling. "No one wants you here, Granger! You're just a stupid mudblood! Touching you would be like rolling in the dirt! The only reason those men came to you is because they were desperate. They were probably fantasizing about some dumb muggle while you just lay there, not doing anything!"

She hung her head and wished she were anywhere but there. "Okay, Malfoy. I'll leave you alone."

"Good!" he yelled. He turned and entered the Great Hall, leaving the sniffling whining girl behind. It wasn't until his third piece of bacon when he realized he had been extremely harsh on the girl. He thought about all the times Pansy had come to him with her similar problems. Her father was an evil man.

He knew that things had to be taken slowly in this situation, that Hermione's feelings were very delicate right now. Then he remembered his words. Instantly his stomach dropped. He knew his image in the other student's mind and also knew that if they were to see him worrying about some bloody Gryffindor they'd never let him back into the Slytherin common room. Draco dropped his food back onto his plate and shoved it across the table.

He stood up and downed the rest of his pumpkin juice. "I'm leaving." That should be enough for his emotionless friends.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"Outside," he muttered, stepping away from the table.

"Be careful," she told him as he walked away. "It's snowing outside!"

_How ridiculous. The dumb twit doesn't know what she's talking about. It's bloody August, _he thought. But sure enough, when he looked up on his way out of the Great Hall he saw snowflakes gently falling from a grey and clouded sky.

He kept walking and silently wondered why it was snowing, and where Hermione would be, and why he was suddenly thinking of her as Hermione. He through open the door leading to the school grounds and was hit in the face with a freezing blast of wind. He slammed the door shut.

After wiping flecks of white snow from his face and robes, he decided to go back to the common room and apologize to Her-Granger.

**Finito. **

**Finally done, right? With this chapter anyways. D The next one is going to be really great!! I'm so excited to post it! Sorry for the long wait! The next chapter will be up sooner, I promise. **

**PW**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here it is

**A/N: Here it is! Next chapter! D**

**Disclaimer: All characters and spells and whatnot are JK Rowling's. D**

Draco ran a hand through is silver hair. He was sitting on the edge of Hermione's empty bed, in the middle of her empty room. He had already checked in the library, kitchens, and infirmary. He even waited outside of the Gryffindor common room to see if she'd come out from behind the portrait of that ridiculous fat lady. When she didn't, he even went as far as to snag a tiny first year girl and demand to know if the mudblood was cowering in the common room. He stormed away when the girl replied with a stuttering "no."

He stood up and kicked the edge of Hermione's trunk. He left the common room and decided to go outside and look. On his way out, he grabbed his cloak and gloves. It was still snowing.

While storming through the hallways of Hogwarts, Draco thought of the different places Hermione could be hiding. He checked every various passageway and all the hideouts, but she was no where, so he continued to the doors. As he opened them, Draco was again met with the stinging cold air and almost turned around. He seriously doubted she'd be outside. But he pushed the door all the way open and went out anyways.

He looked for almost an hour, searching from the lake to Hagrid's hut. He even searched along the edge of the forbidden forest. The only place left to look was the quidditch pitch. He headed in that general direction and was there in a few minutes. The snow was building up around him and was already higher than his shoes. He trudged closer and closer to the pitch and finally made it.

Walking onto the field, he thought he'd return to the castle disappointed, but something dark sticking out of the snow caught his attention. He bent down to look at the object and realized it was a shoe. He pulled at the shoe and saw that it was attached to a snow covered leg. Instantly he dropped to the ground and uncovered the unconscious shoe owner.

Hermione lay in the snow in the outfit she had been wearing when he first saw her that morning. A thin, ratty t-shirt and a pair of old jeans with holes in the knees. She could have frozen to death just walking to the pitch.

Draco brushed the snow from her face and saw that her lips were blue and her skin was cold. There was ice formed on her eyelashes and he couldn't tell if she was breathing. He checked for a pulse and could barely feel it.

"Granger," he whispered. He lifted her by the shoulders and laid her across his legs. "Wake up."

She didn't move.

"Hermione," he said with a louder tone. "Hermione, open your eyes."

Slowly, her eyes blinked open. The brown orbs seemed unfocused and hazy. She looked around and gasped for air.

"Breathe," he instructed her. "What's your problem? Why are you out here? Do you want to kill yourself?"

A look of utter defeat crossed her frozen features. Then, just before she lost consciousness again, she whispered "yes." Her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side.

"Dammit, Granger," he whispered. He gently lifted her from the ground and cradled her in his arms. He wrapped her in his cloak before running as fast as he could to the castle. The snow had already piled as high as his shin and his lungs burned as he breathed in the frozen air. His vision began to swim but he did not slow down, he had to get the girl in his arms to the castle.

Draco didn't bother closing the door behind him, someone would close it eventually. He raced up the stairs to the hospital wing. He laid the still cold body onto the first bed he came to and yelled for the old healer. He fell to his knees next to the bed and tried breathe, his lungs were on fire. His toes were frozen in his shoes and he was shaking violently. He couldn't imagine how Hermione had survived as long as she did.

"Again, Mr. Malfoy?" she said without looking up from the bed she was fidgeting with. "How many times in one day can you come to badger me?"

"There's no time for you bloody nonsense, woman!" he gasped. This got Madam Pompfry's attention. She looked up and started. "I found her out on the quidditch pitch. It's snowing up a storm outside. I don't know how long she was out there, but she was barely breathing when I got to her."

Malfoy had nothing left. He let his body slump to the ground and continued to shake. The burning in his lungs only worsened now that he was inhaling the warm air. His head swam and the last thing he heard before becoming unconscious was the frantic words of Madam Pompfry: "Hurry Dobby, fetch the headmaster, Miss Granger's heart has stopped."

**Fin.**

**A/N: Mwahahaha! Okay, so sorry for the long wait. I'll try, but my tries seem to lack in effort. \ I'm sorry. But on a happier note, I have a new obsession…the JONAS BROTHERS!! Nick is probably the most amazing person on the planet. His songs touch my heart. D anyways…. Update soon. REVIEWS!! **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: None for today

A/N: **None for today.**

**Disclaimer: own not the characters, but the story in which you put them…? D**

_Draco was walking through the snow. He had on no shoes or socks, but his feet were not cold. He was surrounded by endless white, everywhere he looked. He spun in circles, trying to find some sort of civilization, anything other than white. _

"_Son," a harsh voice said from behind him. Draco spun on his heal and found his father standing there, a girl lying at his feet. She had curly brown hair and her lips were blue. _

"_Father," he said. "What are you doing?" _

"_You were looking for her, were you not?" he replied, a sinister smile placed on his lips. "Well I have found her." _

_Draco shuddered. The wind blew across his face and he watched as his father's long hair seemed to dance all around him. He looked down at Hermione; there was no sign of life around her._

"_Father," he said. "She's going to freeze to death."_

"So, she is but a lowly mudblood. What difference does it make if the world is rid of her?"

_In his mind, he knew his father was right. Years and years of repetitive brainwashing made him think his father was right. _

"_Father, as head boy it is my duty to make sure that all students at Hogwarts are kept safe and in line," he spouted, hoping it would convince his father to let the girl live, "even if they don't deserve it." _

"_You want her to be warm?" his father asked maliciously. "So be it, Incendio."_

_Draco watched helplessly as Hermione Granger burned to death._

Sobs could be heard coming from the bed next to him. Draco couldn't figure out where he was or why the sheets were so itchy. He wasn't ready to open his eyes yet, but he could no longer ignore the disturbing sound coming from his left. He listened in to see who was crying.

"Dobby, please," a soft, scratchy voice pleaded. "I'm fine, really."

"Yes," the elf cried. "But Miss Hermione was almost lost. I saw you. Blue lips, pale skin and no heart beat. Misses was almost gone."

"Dobby, please," she repeated. "I'm fine. But if it would make you feel better, you can do me a favor."

Draco heard the elf clap his hands. "Anything, misses, anything!"

"If you could go to all of my classes," she told him, "and gather all of my assignments from yesterday, it would be a very big help."

"Yes, yes misses," Dobby replied. Draco heard his feet tap the floor and move toward the exit. "Dobby will do."

At the sound of the door opening and then closing again Draco decided it was finally time to open his eyes.

"You didn't tell him what classes you had," he muttered.

Hermione turned to the side. Draco could see her sitting up in her bed and looking at him. "I know. I figured that way he'd be busy for a while."

"Nice," he replied. "But more like something a Slytherin would do. You're not coming to the dark side, are you Granger?"

There was no answer from the neighboring bed. Draco rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, Granger, you're being kinder to a ruddy house elf than the person who just saved your life."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I looked for you all over the castle and trudged through the snow to find you," he griped.

"Sorry," she mumbled again.

"I think I got frostbite in my toes!"

"Sorry," she said.

"Stop saying that!" he almost yelled. "You sound pathetic!"

"So-," she started, but stopped herself.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I thought maybe if I was cold enough, I'd just be numb. I wouldn't feel their hands anymore, or his words. He said if I was good enough that they'd stop coming. I was never good enough."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them close to her body. Resting her chin on her knees, she stared out the window across the room. Draco wondered what kind of person could do this to her.

"Listen, Granger," he said quietly. She continued to stare out the window. "It was never because you weren't good enough. Everything that man ever said to you was probably a lie. He was only using you for his own personal gain."

She continued to stare.

Draco lay back down in his bed. He watched the ceiling and hoped for some sign that Hermione had heard him. But there was just silence. He took a deep breath and began coughing. When the fit didn't quiet down after a moment, Madam Pompfry bustled over.

She handed him a potion to drink. "You're likely to have caught pneumonia, being out there in the cold for so long. Frost bite, too."

He took the container from her and with one look at the foamy brown liquid; he knew he'd regret drinking it. But the cough in his throat was preventing him from sleeping, so he tipped the glass to the ceiling and inhaled the drink as fast as possible.

"Very good, son." The old nurse commented. "Now just lie down and you should be fine by tomorrow morning. Just let me get something for your toes."

After putting a paste onto his frost bitten toes, Madam Pompfry shut off the lights and left the infirmary. Draco lay in bed and stared at the ceiling for a while before remembering that Hermione was in the bed next to him. He glanced over at her and she appeared to be sleeping.

Sitting up, he could see that she was curled into a tight ball. Her knuckles were white from clutching the blanket around her and her face was tight. Her eyes seemed to move in every direction behind her lids and her lips formed silent words.

Draco stood from his bed and slowly crossed the distance to hers. He leaned down close to her face to try and hear what she was mumbling, but there was no sound. He stood up and brushed a stray hair from her face, but when he touched her skin, her eyes flew open.

She pulled herself as far away from Malfoy as the bed would allow without falling off.

"Granger, relax," he said, holding his hands up. "It's just me."

"What? Where…where am I?" she questioned, running her hands through her hair. She glanced around and relaxed slightly. "Oh, school, right."

"Its okay, Granger," he said, trying to comfort her. "It was just a nightmare."

"No," she shook her head. "Not nightmares, memories."

"Oh," he said. "Listen, you're safe here. Those men, they'll never touch you here."

She remained silent and put her head back on her pillow.

"Does anyone else know about this?" he asked her.

"No," she whispered.

"You're smarter than this," he said quietly. "You should know that Dumbledore could protect you."

"I don't deserve his protection, I'm not worth it."

"Nobody deserves what those men did, Hermione," he said. "Not even you."

With that said he turned back to his bed and pulled over his own words. He pulled the covers up to his chest and tried to go to sleep. Before he knew it, darkness over came him.

"Draco," someone whispered. "Draco, wake up."

He groaned and wrapped the covers around himself. He silently wondered if someone had opened all the windows in the infirmary to let in the wintry air. He shivered and opened his eyes.

He gasped when he saw his father in front of him. It seemed as if her were laughing, but there was no sound. Looking at his hands, he saw his father twirling a long piece of brown hair around his finger. Draco leapt forward from the bed with all intentions of strangling him.

The older Malfoy disappeared, leaving the younger one dumbfounded. He was beginning to panic when he felt something warm on his cheek. He turned and saw Hermione standing next to his bed, very close to him.

"Draco," she whispered. "Can you hear me?"

He nodded. He put his own hand on top of hers and tried to absorb all the warmth her could and began shaking. Hermione locked eyes with him for a moment that seemed to last forever. But the contact was lost when Madam Pompfry came rushing over with a damp cloth and other various items.

"He's burning up," Hermione told her. "And I think he's experiencing hallucinations."

"Here," the witch said as she handing the rag to Hermione. "Press this to his forehead."

Hermione gently pushed Draco back onto the pillow and dabbed his face with the cloth. He was still freezing. His vision began to get fuzzy and he grabbed for her hand. The last thing he heard before surrendering to darkness was her voice.

"Stay with me Draco."

**Finish. D **

**This one was done sooner. Sorry about leaving back to back cliffies, but it had to be done. Had to set some details in motion. wink lol**

**Anyways…I'm really annoyed and kinda angry at the moment. The other day I was reading this great JoBro fic, but my mom turned off my computer before I could review or save to my faves or anything. Now I can't find it to save the life of me and it was really getting good. It was about a girl who finds Frankie lost at the airport and takes him to his plane, but then isn't allowed to get off. So she flies with the Jobros and stays with them for a while. But she had this secret that I was just about to find out!! UGH!! That's why I'm annoyed. **

**I'm mad because while I was away from home for two months, my sisters couldn't find enough decency in themselves to leave my stuff alone. I didn't mind them hanging in my room or even sleeping in there, but they totally destroyed something very sentimental to me. And it may seem lame to other people, it really meant a lot to me. And when I came out of my room yelling and asking who did it, my mom didn't even care. She looked at it and was like, that was sooo wrong guys. Then she kinda laughed at it and gave it back. She didn't make them apologize or anything. And now come to find out, not only were they in my room, but they brought their FRIENDS into my room! DOUBLE UGH!! And that's why I'm kinda mad. **

**So anyways, sorry for the rant. But I had to get it out. I start school on the 25****th****, so another ugh. I have a feeling college is gonna not rock so much. Haha. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for all of the amazing reviews last chapter! I'll try my hardest to get back to you all individually, but for now here's a giant THANK YOU!! You made my day. **

**See you soon! hopefully**

**Princess**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Feel free to throw over cooked biscuits at my head. It's been like, nine months since I updated this fic. I apologize. But here's the next chapter. It's super short, but it's just to let you know I haven't died. =] **

**Disclaimer: You know…you know. lol **

Draco and Hermione spent a total of four days in the hospital wing together. Hermione spent every minute next to her classmate's side. Madam Pompfry had concluded that the young man had contracted a severe case of pneumonia, but with the right treatment he would be fine.

It was late on the third night that Draco awoke from his nightmare ridden slumber. His groggy eyes surveyed the room to make sure his father was nowhere to be seen and let out a relieved sigh. He noticed that Hermione was no longer in the bed next to him. He sat up quickly and looked around the dark room. There was one bed that had the curtains drawn around it so he figured that is where was at. Standing up, he listened as his feet padded across the cold stone floor. He reached out and latched onto the deep red curtain. Just as he was about to pull it open, a thin wrinkled hand snagged his wrist.

"She's sleeping," the school medic said. "I had to give her a powerful draught to get her that way though."

"Nightmares?" he asked.

"Yes, once I got her to lie down for a minute."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he let her lead him back to his bed.

"Mister Malfoy," she said. "Miss Granger hasn't left your side in two days."

This statement left Draco speechless. He slid back into the itchy sheets but didn't fall asleep until early into the morning. So when Madam Pompfry gently shook him awake before breakfast, he was understandably cranky. Without looking up from his feet he threw on his robes and left the hospital wing. He didn't notice Hermione still asleep in the bed across the room.

Blaise patted him on the back when Draco sat next to him at the breakfast table. "Where you been, mate? You've been missing in action for four days."

"Got stuck outside and caught a wicked case of pneumonia," he muttered while he piled his plate with food. It felt like he hadn't eaten in ages. "I'm lucky I didn't die. Bloody old woman in the hospital wing has no idea what she's doing."

"Funny," Pansy Parkinson said without looking up from her plate. "Granger's been gone as well."

"She was in the hospital wing, too. Don't know why, though. Probably some filthy muggle disease." Draco snatched a piece of toast from the floating tray and stole a glance at the Gryffindor table. He noticed that along with Hermione, neither Harry Potter nor Ronald Weasley was present. He shook it from his mind and continued to butter his toast. Just as he was about to take his first bite, he felt a hand clasp his shoulder roughly. Turning around, he glanced up and saw a very stern looking Professor Snape glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his toast, only to be pulled back around.

"The headmaster's office," Snape growled. "Now."

Draco slammed his hand onto the table and stormed out of the Great Hall. He munched on his toast as he slowly walked through the corridors. Dumbledore had interrupted the first real meal he'd had in four days; he figured the old man could wait.

When he finally arrived at the statue that led to the headmaster's office, he muttered the password and ascended the winding staircase. He knocked on the wooden door and opened it when he heard a quiet "come in." He entered the room and saw Potter and Weasley sitting in front of the old professor. Next to them was an empty chair waiting for him.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

**A/N: Like I said, it's short just to let you know that I'm writing again. I'm sorry for the long long, extremely drawn out wait. I really am. I'm a bad person. =[ lol Anyways, expect the next update wayyyyy sooner than this one. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Feel free to throw your unwanted presents at my face. I've left this alone for so long. I have ideas for it, I just get stuck putting it in motion. **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. **

"I have summoned you three here today because you are all connected in some way to the young Miss Granger," Dumbledore said after Draco arrived and sat in the empty chair.

"Professor," Harry said. "Forgive me for interrupting, but where _is_ Hermione?"

"Miss Granger has spent the past few days in the hospital wing. Unfortunately she was caught outside when this rather, unusual snow storm arrived."

"I'm surprised her so called best friends didn't know," Malfoy said in a bored tone.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron Weasley spat. Draco simply rolled his eyes and brushed some bread crumbs from his robes.

"As you all know," the headmaster continued. "Miss Granger has faced a rather serious situation over the summer involving her uncle." 

"We know, but how does Malfoy know?" Harry asked.

"She told me, Potter," he said.

"I doubt that," said Ron. "How badly did you torture her before you forced her to tell?"

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore interrupted. "Back to the subject at hand. I believe that Miss Granger near death experience was no accident."

"Oi, Malfoy over here probably drug her out there and left her stranded," Ron accused. Again, Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Wait," Harry said. "Do you mean Hermione wanted to be out there?"

"What?" Ron asked, shocked.

Dumbledore's eyes held great concern as he continued the conversation. "Miss Granger has never had to deal with something of the magnitude on such a personal level."

"I don't understand, though." Harry interjected. "She's been by my side through this whole Voldemort fiasco, she was there when Sirius died. Hermione has been close to tragedy before."

"But it's never been her directly," Draco drawled. "It was _your_ godfather who died in the ministry; it's always been _you_ facing the Dark Lord. She's been there by your side this whole time, but she's dealing with this on her own."

Harry and Ron just stared at Malfoy. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"No matter," Dumbledore said. "I want you all to be on guard for the next few days; Miss Granger is not to be left alone. Mr. Malfoy, I have altered your room in the heads dormitory to alert you when the entrance is opened and closed so that if Miss Granger wants to sneak off again you will be able to stop her. While she is not in class, you are to be with her at all times. Harry, I would like you and Mr. Weasley to escort your friend to and from her classes and everywhere in between unless Mr. Malfoy is with her. Am I clear?"

"Yes, professor," all three chorused.

"Good, then you are excused."

All three stood to leave, but the headmaster called Harry back, leaving Draco and Ron to walk down the stairs alone. Once they reached the statue of the gargoyle Ron blindsided Malfoy and slammed him into a nearby wall. In a flash his arm was bared against the blond boy's throat and his wand was aimed at his temple.

"I swear Malfoy," he said with a fierce tone that would make anyone within range quiver. "If you do anything, and I mean **anything** to hurt Hermione after what she's been through, I will kill you."

He released Draco and began to walk away but fell to the ground after being hit with a bright flash of blue light. He reached for his wand but it was kicked away by a shiny black shoe. Malfoy placed his foot on Ron's chest and pointed his own wand at his face.

"Next time face me like a man," he spat. He whispered a hex under his breath and watches as a white fog covers Ron's eyes. Suddenly the boy on the ground began to claw at his face in panic.

"Don't worry," he said, pocketing wand. "When Potter comes down he'll be able to lift the hex, but who knows when that'll be."

He walked away, laughing quietly to himself. Thinking back over the events of the morning, all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep the rest of the day off. Once he reached his room he didn't even bother removing his shoes.

Just as he was about to doze of, an annoying alarm sounded in his room. Completely forgetting the conversation with the headmaster, Draco jumped into the air and fell to the floor startled. After sitting up and rubbing his head he realized what the alarm was for.

"Bloody freaking hell," he muttered.

**A/N: I hope all of your holidays were great! Mine were! =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I feel so disconnected from my readers. I'm ashamed. *hides***

**Disclaimer: You know the delio.**

"Why won't the portrait hole open for me?" Hermione questioned Malfoy as soon as he made his way downstairs. He shot her a glare and walked towards the couches, flouncing down on the first one he came to. "And why did that terrible alarm sound as soon as I touched it?"

"Hanging around the weasel all these years has really done a number on your intelligence, hasn't it?," he said. "Do you really think the headmaster would let you roam free and alone just days after you try and off yourself?"

"I didn't try and 'off myself' as you so elegantly put it," she replied. Turning around she made her way back to the portrait hole. To her surprise, there wasn't a door facing her anymore, but the portrait from the other side. "What is going on?"

"We were told not to let you out alone under any circumstances," the girl said. She giggled at the look on Hermione's face and turned back to the boy in the frame.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione shouted. "I'm starving!"

"Call a house elf, as head girl you have that privilege," Draco said.

"Are you serious?" she said. "Those poor elves have to work their entire lives here in this place as slaves! I won't subject them to any unnecessary work."

Draco looked at her with an amused expression.

"What?"

"I can't believe that I know something the Gryffindor bookworm doesn't," he said with a laugh.

"What are you going on about Malfoy?" she said, getting frustrated.

"Miss S.P.E.W. has no idea!"

"Malfoy!"

"Granger, the house elves here at Hogwarts are not enslaved. They serve here by their own free will," he told her. "Dumbledore granted them their freedom years ago. Any elf that wishes to be free need only come to Hogwarts. They are so bloody grateful they spend their entire lives trying to make it up to him."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. This happened twice before Draco decided to interrupt.

"As priceless as this moment is, your talk of food has made me hungry myself," he said as he stood up from the couch. He snapped his fingers and shouted "Daisy."

A loud crack echoed throughout the room and a small elf appeared by his side. "Yes master head boy?"

"Would you mind bringing Granger and me something to snack on, a nice fruit tray perhaps?"

"Of course master Draco," she said with a bow. With another crack she disappeared and there was an array of sliced fruit on the coffee table by the fire. Malfoy sat back down on the couch and propped his legs up against the arm. Popping a grape into his mouth he looked over at Hermione, still standing by the doorway.

"You're not leaving," he said. "So you might as well come have a snack."

She seemed to debate her options for a moment before throwing her hands in the air with a loud huff. "Oh fine you miserable prat."

Draco simply smiled to himself and ate another grape. "So, if you weren't trying to off yourself, then would you mind explaining to me exactly what you were doing out there?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Malfoy," she said, not looking at him but nibbling on a strawberry while looking into the fireplace.

"Fine," he said. There was a short silence before he decided to start up a new conversation. "My birthday's coming up, did you know?"

"No, I didn't."

"The Friday after next," he said. "I'll finally be seventeen and I won't have to be stuck at home anymore. The place is miserable. The only good thing is the fact that the manor is so large I hardly ever see my parents."

"Are you going to move out?" she questioned him.

"Yes," he told her. "I'll finally be of age to receive the inheritance my grandfather left me and I'll be able to use magic on my own, free of restrictions."

"Most restrictions," she reminded him.

"Of course," he said.

"I thought you loved your life," she admitted. "The pictures perfect pureblood family and what not."

"Ha! Shows what you know, Granger. Most "picture perfect" families are anything but," he told her. "I hate my father," he added in a whisper.

"Do you remember what I said to you after you found me, in the hospital wing?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, thinking back to just a few days ago. "You said you didn't want to feel anything."

She nodded her head. "I just wanted everything to stop. I can't even look my friend's in the eyes anymore because I'm so ashamed of what happened. I can't touch people, not even Harry or Ron. At first I could, but not now. Every little movement makes me jump, I barely sleep and I feel like I'm going crazy."

There was a lingering silence. Then Draco hopped up onto his feet and crossed the sitting area to sit next to Hermione on the couch she was currently resting on.

"I think I've come to a conclusion, Granger." He said.

"Oh?" she replied. "And what conclusion would that be?"

"Here's how I figure it, every form of contact you've had since this whole mess as started has been harmful. Your mind needs to be reintroduced to the idea that not every single touch is meant to hurt you."

Hermione seemed skeptical. "And how to you plan on accomplishing this, Malfoy?"

"Like this," he said. He grabbed her hand in his and noticed how cold it was. He began to rub circles into it with his thumb. "We start small, holding your hand for as long as you are comfortable. Each time try and push through the discomfort."

"It's different with you," she said quietly. "I don't know why, but you feel different than the rest of them. Even just looking at me, I don't feel the invisible spiders crawling all over my skin that I get with everyone else."

This puzzled Draco. "Then Potter and Weasleby will have to assist us then. They'll already be constantly by your side anyway. Come on then, let's go find them."

"Wait! Malfoy, why are you helping me?" she questioned him.

This stopped Draco Malfoy in his tracks. He scratched his head for a moment and Hermione couldn't help but laugh lightly at the sight.

"I'm not sure, actually." He told her. "That's a very good question, and I have no idea. But since I'm being generous you might as well accept it, who knows when this will happen again in this lifetime."

Hermione laughed loudly this time. "You know, you're right, let's go find Harry."

Draco just shook his head as she stood up and followed him out of the portrait hole.

**A/N: So there's my update! lol I hope yall don't hate me too much. Tonight was pretty eventful though, not only did I post my first update in who knows how long, but there was a shooting two houses down from me! It was insane! Anyway, already working on the next chapter, so keep your fingers crossed for an update within the next week. I'll definitely post before I go on summer vacation! I got a job in Tennessee for summer break! Woo! **

**P.s. I seriously think I need a beta. That might even motivate me to write more. haha!**

**The Wolfenator**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Seriously you guys? You are awesome! I finally got 100 reviews! You have no idea how happy I am right now! lol The only way I have to truly show my gratitude is to update, so here it is! :D**

**Disclaimer: you know…**

"Why are you doing this, Malfoy?" Harry Potter questioned in between bites. He had a plate of food in his hands and continued to listen intently to Draco while he ate.

Draco just rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. Hermione had known where to find the two Gryffindors without really having to think too much about it. It was raining out, so they wouldn't be on the quiditch pitch because Ron hated practicing in the rain. There was little to no chance of them being in the library. Draco was surprised though when the head girl led him to the kitchens.

"He doesn't know, Harry," Hermione said. "But I figure we might as well take advantage of the situation before it disappears."

A small smile formed on Harry's lips. "I guess you're right, and it doesn't seem like too bad of an idea."

"I don't like it," grumbled Ron from the other side of the room. He had no intention of working with Malfoy on anything.

"You don't have to like it," Malfoy spat. "But if you want to at least try and help your friend then you'll participate willingly. I don't think she'd like it much if I cursed you into oblivion."

"No," Hermione laughed. "I wouldn't. Not only would I have to find a replacement best friend, I'd have to find another roommate."

"Hm," Malfoy pondered. "Maybe I should curse you into oblivion."

Hermione punch Draco's shoulder playfully. "Okay, so what do you two think, are you in?"

"I'm in Hermione," Harry said. Standing up he discarded his plate and walked to her. Rather than give her a hug like her felt he should do, he simple took her hand in his and gave her a smile, "anything for my best friend."

"And you, Ron?"

The red head put down the large bowl of pudding he was eating and walked over to Hermione. He looked her straight in the eyes without saying anything. This went on for a few moments before he finally broke the silence.

"I guess if you can trust him, for now I might as well," he said. Hermione smiled and watched as Harry patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Ron." She told him sincerely.

He smiled and then turned to Draco. "But don't expect me to be civil to the ferret."

"That's fine, don't expect any civility from me Weaselby," Draco warned.

"Ferret."

"Weasel."

"Boys, stop!" Hermione shouted. She grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him towards the exit. "Let's go, I have homework that needs to be done."

"Fine," Draco grumbled.

"See you two at dinner," she said to Harry and Ron as she left the kitchens with the blonde boy in tow.

"Do you really think this could work?" Ron asked Harry once their friend was gone.

"I'm not sure," Harry told him. "But I want Hermione to be able to be the person she was before all of this. Did you see how comfortable she was around us with him here? She has barely been able to look at us much less talk to us. Something he is doing must be working."

"I noticed," he said. "I just wish it were someone else, anyone other than Malfoy."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "I know what you mean. Let's go, might as well get some homework done since you won't practice in this weather."

"I don't want to get struck by lightning, Harry!"

"What happens if it rains during a match?" he asked.

"Then I'll die playing, but not practicing, there's no honor in that." The red head put his empty bowl onto the counter and followed his best friend out of the kitchens. They argued all the way back to the common room.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I thought that since yall are such amazing readers, I'd give you a little something something really quick. Again, thank yall so much for all the reviews and story alerts! Seriously amazed right here! :D**

**And after rereading the last chapter, I have come to the conclusion that I seriously seriously need a beta. Hahahaha! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I've decided not to go with a beta for now, I'm just going to keep doing what I've been doing. lol So I would like to thank **_**Draco's Veela Mate**_** for helping me get my butt in gear and turn this chapter out after who knows how long. Going to try and update a bit faster.**

**Okay, so who else is hella excited about the final HP movie? I'm a little sad though that it'll be over. I mean, I read the first Harry Potter book when I was in fifth grade. I'm in college now! And I know how nerdish this is going to sound, but I just feel like a huge part of my life will be ending. I'll be losing these fictional characters that I've grown up with and grown to love. lol Anyway, I fully plan on dressing up and going to see HP7p2 on opening night. **

**Disclaimer: fa ra la. **

"No, you sit across from me," Hermione told Ron as he moved to sit next to her on her right. Harry was already on her left and she wasn't sure if she could handle the feeling of being trapped between the two.

A look of hurt flashed across Ron's face but quickly disappeared as he set his things down across from her. Hermione saw and was filled with guilt. She wanted this to work even more; she didn't like hurting her friends, no matter how involuntary.

"How long do we have before next class?" she asked.

"About an hour," Harry said. "So eat quickly, we have to trek down to the dungeons for double potions with Slytherin."

"Don't remind me," Ron grumbled as his plate became more and more loaded with food.

"Do you plan on partnering with Malfoy, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," she told him. It was the truth; she had no clue if he even wanted to partner with her. And if he didn't, could she handle pairing up with either Harry or Ron? There were no girls in that class she was particularly close with, so she would have to be able to. Besides, it's not like it would be so terrible for her to partner with one of the boys. If she stayed focused on whatever Snape decided to assign, she should be alright, she was sure of it.

"Actually," she said. "Ron, would you mind partnering with me in potions?"

"You mean if Malfoy doesn't want to?"

"No," she said and watched his smile return. "I want to see if I can make it through the entire class without him."

"I'd be glad to do it Hermione." Ron continued to shovel food from his plate into his mouth, but Hermione could tell how delighted he was to be needed. She smiled and looked between the faces of her two best friends. She could do this.

They finished their food and made their way down to the cold dungeons along with the rest of the students in the class. Ron and Harry flanked her sides, allowing no one to get too close. Upon walking into the classroom, Ron guided Hermione to an end table near the back of the room. She sat down and focused on arranging her things neatly on her desk. A noise at the door snagged her attention.

Looking up, she saw the Slytherins who they were scheduled with enter. Malfoy was in the center of the pack and took the seat behind Hermione and Ron. She turned back to her things and reached into her bag for a quill and ink well. Setting them on the table in front of her, she noticed a small piece of green parchment with silver writing on it.

_You can do this._

She smiled as the words seemed to shimmer in the light. Folding the parchment, she placed it in the pocket of her robes and faced the front of the classroom with a smile on her face.

"I can do this," she whispered.

…. ….. …. …. …. …..

"_I cannot do this_," Hermione thought to herself. She was currently standing in between Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom, two boys she had known for years, and was beginning to panic.

She had made it through potions splendidly and was proud of herself. It wasn't until after lunch that she realized that she had advanced herbology, a class neither Harry, Ron nor Malfoy attended. The panic began to bubble beneath the surface when she walked through the door towards the green houses alone, assured by her two best friends that they would be waiting for them when the class was over.

She felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of her neck, even though the weather was still unseasonably cold. Neville turned to get something from behind Hermione and she jumped at the sudden movement.

"Merlin, Hermione, you alright?" he asked her with a worried look on his face. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered. His eyes were caring and in her mind she knew he'd never hurt her, but her stomach was in knots.

He reached behind her to grab an empty pot and a chill swept up her arm and back down her spine. She moved to shrink away from him and bumped into Seamus, causing her to yelp in fright.

"Hermione," Neville made to grab her arm to steady her, but she jerked away. Suddenly the clear walls of the greenhouse were too thick, closing in all around her. She couldn't do this.

"Tell Harry I went back to the head's dormitory for me, will you?" She didn't wait for an answer before hitching her bag up onto her shoulder and practically running out of the class. She didn't stop until she was in front of the portrait of the boy and girl that marked her dorm. The two figures were not facing each other today, but were sitting back to back.

"Vanilla, vanilla…oh Merlin, what was that bloody password?" She was getting frustrated with herself and she could feel the tears beginning to well up. The girl looked at her with pity in her eyes.

"Rain! Vanilla rain," Hermione practically shouted.

"Perfume," said the girl in the portrait.

"What?"

"Vanilla Rain, it's the name of a perfume. It may help you to remember." The girl turned her face away and the portrait swung open.

Hermione ran into the room and dumped her bag onto the couch. She sat next to it and began to shake with the force of her sobs. Whatever confidence she had gained through the miniscule progress during potions class was gone. She was beginning to hyperventilate. Pulling her feet up onto the couch, she rested her head on her knees and focused on breathing normally.

_In and out._

She wanted so badly for things to go back to normal, to be able to hang out with her friends and not have to worry about real life.

_In and out._

She wanted to be able to hug the men in her life, the ones she couldn't live without and who she had been through so much with.

_In and out._

But what if things never got better? What if she was cursed to spend the rest of her life shrinking in fear from everyone around her?

_In and out._

"That's no way to live," she said out loud. Her tears had ebbed and she sat on the couch, her gaze fixed on the red and orange flames emitting from the fire place. The red made her think of Ron's red hair, which in turn made her think of the rest of the Weasley clan. They had been so good to her all of these years. If she couldn't make it through this she realized, then she would no longer be able to sit at their dinner table on summer nights. She wouldn't be able to sit around the Christmas tree while Fred and George handed out gifts to everyone. She would never again be able camp out in the yard like they did once before, with everyone laid out next to each other under the stars.

She had to get through this. She had to do this; if not for herself then for the people she considered her second family, her true family. She straightened out her legs and pulled a piece of parchment from her bag and began to write a letter.

_George,_

_ I know you said I could count on you if need be, so I'm taking you up on that offer. My life is so crazy right now and I could really use someone to talk to. Not that Harry and Ron aren't talking to me or anything; they're just very…close right now, if that makes any kind of sense at all. _

_The first Hogsmead trip of the year is coming up and I was hoping you could meet me at the Three Broomsticks. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Hermione Granger_

She folded letter and placed it neatly into an envelope. She didn't want to face the world again just yet, so she did something she never thought she would, she called a house elf.

"Daisy?"

With a crack, the small elf appeared in front of her. "Yes missus?"

"Would you mind mailing this for me? You would be doing me a huge favor."

"Anything for the head girl," she said with a bow and disappeared.

Hermione pulled her knees buck up onto the couch and rested her forehead there. After a while she heard knocking and the voices of Harry and Ron at the portrait, but she didn't move. It was in this position that Malfoy found her two hours later.

"I take it things didn't go so well?" he asked her.

"How did you know?" she asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," she said, finally lifting her face from her knees. She looked at the boy sitting across from her and was taken aback when he burst out laughing? "What is so funny?"

"Nothing…" cough, "it's nothing." He said, failing to contain his laughter.

"Well I'm glad you can find some situational humor in this," she huffed. "Because I sure can't."

She made to storm out and lock herself away from the world, but Malfoy jumped up and grabbed her arm. "Wait, wait!"

"Why, Malfoy? So you can laugh at me some more?"

"No!" he said, grabbing a small hand held mirror from his bag on the floor. He handed it to here. "Look for yourself."

She snatched it from his hand and held it in front of her. She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. In the middle of her forehead, where it had been resting on her knees for so long, was a large red spot. She swatted at his arm and kept laughing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't let me!" he replied, taking the mirror back from her. "So how bad was it?"

"I had a full on panic attack," she said sadly and sat down on the opposite couch. "I was just standing in between two boys I have known for years, and I couldn't handle it. Just standing…"

"Well," Malfoy said, pulling his bag up onto the couch next to him. "Tomorrow is my birthday, if you remember."

"I did remember," she said, watching as he set two small glasses on the coffee table between them.

"Considering that I'm bound to get a large number of gifts that cost a large amount of money but have no personal or emotional value, and considering the outcome of your day," he said, pulling out two large bottles of fire whiskey and setting them next to the glasses. "I propose we get piss drunk and forget about our problems until tomorrow."

"What?" she screeched. "Malfoy, you can't be serious."

"Oh, but I can be." He replied. He pulled the top off of the first bottle and poured it into both glasses. He picked up the first one and handed it to Hermione, keeping the second for himself. "Even if you don't join me, I'll still be drinking tonight."

"And your classes tomorrow?" she asked.

"I know how to make one wicked hangover potion," he said with a cheeky grin. He could see her calculating her options in her mind.

"And if we both wake up in the morning with no memory of anything that happens this night?" she questioned.

"There's no harm in wanting to forget from time to time."

She sighed and took the glass from his hand. "To forgetting."

"Yes," he said, clinking his glass against her own. "To forgetting."

**Done with this chapter! Woo! Happy to be writing again, and finals are next week so I'll be really typing like mad to get another few chapters out before my cousin's wedding, which I'm photographing and will have absolutely no time afterwards. **

**-Wolfie**

**Ps**

_R.I.P Osama Bin Laden_ - World Hide And Go Seek Champion (2001 - 2011)

…can Tupac come out now?


End file.
